Grandma Claudia
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: This is set after Leaving Normal One shot! Hope you like it.Nothing is mine whatsoever.


**Liz's Grandmother died, Liz and Max is out side the Crash down, hugging. **

"Come on, let get you inside," Max says as he lifted Liz in his arms and opened the Crash down's door. Liz is just resting her head on Max's shoulder, tears still flowing down.

Max goes up the stairs to Liz's bedroom and gently lay her on the bed, he pass his hand over her clothes to turn them into drawstring pants and tank top. He took off her sneakers and socks, pulling the covers over her. He is about to leave till she calls to him

"Max, can you stay a little longer? Please," Max nodded, took off his sneakers and shirt, slipped under the covers. Liz turn to face him, their foreheads resting together. Liz has an arm over his neck to pull him closer and Max has an arm over Liz's waist and watched her trying to sleep.

10 minutes later they both fell into a deep sleep.

Later on Max is waked by a whimper, his eyes shot open and he sees Liz's face is confronted in anguish, tears is leaking out from the corners of her eyes. Max is, gently, shaking her, telling her to wake up. Liz bolts up, screaming Max's name. Max could see she is shivering; he bolts up next to her.

"Liz, it okay, I'm here," He says, Liz turns to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him like her life depended on it and his arms come round her waist hugging her tightly to him.

"Liz, what happened?" Max asked worried 

"I had a dream that you were taken by the F.B.I and I was attending to your funeral," Liz replied, hot tears falling on Max's shoulder and her voice was cracking

"Hey, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" and Liz nodded still holding on to him. Max pulled her down with him and tucked her up next to him, and they both fell asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Mrs. Parker and Mr. Parker walked in the apartment, looking upset and feeling tired.

"I'll go and check on Liz," Mrs. Parker said and Mr. Parker just nodded, Mrs. Parker walked toward her daughter's room and opened the door only to gasp at the sight.

"JEFF!" Mrs. Parker cries out and Mr. Parker came running

"What? What is it?" Mr. Parker asked and Mrs. Parker pointed toward the sleeping couple.

Mr. Parker walked over and shook Max awake, Max slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Mr. Parker he bolted out of bed "What are you doing here? In Liz's bed?" Mr. Parker demanded,

Max was about to explain when a sleepy voice spoke up

"Max was just sleeping beside me because I was upset and I couldn't sleep, we both just slept, nothing else," Liz mumbled while rubbing her eyes

"Thank you Max, it means a lot to me that you were there for Lizzie," Mr. Parker said

"No problem," Max nodded "I better go home," Mr. Parker nodded, Max sat down and looked at Liz "Will you be okay?" Liz nodded

"I'll see you soon," Max said and Liz hugged him, whispering "Thank you," in his ear then pulling away slightly to give him a kiss on his lips, leaving Max a bit stunned "I'll see you soon," Max repeated and Liz just replied with a bye, Max smiled slightly and walked out of the room, Mrs. Parker came in and hugged her daughter.

**EVANS HOUSE**

"Where have you been!?" Isabel and Mrs. Evans demanded as Max walked in the kitchen

"Sorry, Liz's grandmother died last night, I took her home and stayed the night as she couldn't sleep," Max explained

"OH GOD!" Isabel moaned, "Is she okay?" She asked with tears flowing down her cheeks

"She's putting on a brave face, inside she is really upset, she had a bad dream that she was attending to my funeral," Max said, wincing, as he remembering how scared she looked.

"We'll go by the Crashdown today to pay our respect," Mrs. Evans said as she walked off, dabbing her eyes with a tissue

"Hey Is, are you okay?" Max asked

"Yeah, I just can't imaging what Liz is going through," Isabel said and hugged Max thanking him that he was there for Liz last night and walked off the pick out her outfit.

Max got washed and put on a black suit; Isabel was wearing a black top and black jeans. They both set off for Michael's place.

Michael jumped into the jeep and wondered why they seem upset.

"What up?" Michael asked

"Liz's grandmother died last night," Isabel said as she bursts into more tears

"Oh Man! How is she?" Michael asked 

"Not good," Max replied sadly and they all rode in silence.

They reached the Crash down where Maria and Alex were waiting for them. Maria had tears running down her face, Michael was comforting her, and Alex was in a shock, comforting Isabel.

Max walked in the Crash down and saw Liz sitting in a booth; he walked over to her and slipped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her into a hug

"Hey, how are you doing?" Max asked

"Not good, I just can't believe it," Liz replied the two girls came over and hugged her sitting down next to her, the two boys walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and sat next to the girls. "Thanks for coming guys," Liz say

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Michael said holding her hand while Isabel held her other one. Everyone paid their respect to Liz and walked off.

**THE SERVICE**

Max was sitting next to Liz, his hand linked with hers, Liz was leaning her head on Max's shoulders her other hand linked with Michael who was hugging Maria who was crying, Her hand was linked with Alex's, who was trying to calm Isabel, who was crying, leaning against him.

The service finished and they all went out to the graveyard. Max and Liz was facing each other, Liz had her arms around Max's neck while Max has his arms around Liz's waist, Liz's forehead was resting against Max's chin and they both watched as the coffin went down into the ground along with everyone else, Liz kissed a white rose and threw it in with the coffin while crying silently as they all watch the dirt piling on top of the coffin.

Everyone has left to go to the crash down, Max and Liz were the only one at the graveyard staring at the gravestone, which read

"Claudia Parker, beloved mother and grandma,"

"Max?" Liz asked turning to face him 

"Yeah?" When he turned and their eyes locked

"If we ever get together, and have a baby girl, can we call her Claudia?" Liz asked with tears falling, Max wiped the tears away

"Sure," he replied and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on her lips. "Let go home," Max, said and Liz nodded, they both walked toward the Crash down, hand in hand, both remembering what Liz's Grandmother said

"Always follow your heart, no matter where it takes you,"

The end.


End file.
